


Теснота

by WTFWeightGain2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fat fetish, M/M, erumpent muscus make them do it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWeightGain2019/pseuds/WTFWeightGain2019
Summary: Что было между сценами после поимки сносорога и в МАКУСА, и почему Якоб вылез из чемодана такой довольный.





	Теснота

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: ФТ1. Пропущенная сцена (допустим, Тина шла с чемоданом в МАКУСА ооочень дооолго), спонтанный секс, фэтфетиш, сносорожий мускус наносит ответный удар. Некоторые факты из жизни сносорогов являются авторскими домыслами (об особенностях восприятия в брачный период), некоторые взяты из официальных источников (о половом диморфизме, агрессивности самцов).

В этот раз Якоб спустился в чемодан осторожно, чтобы не свалиться. У него выровнялось дыхание и уже не дрожали колени. Ньют уже успел сбегать куда-то в глубину своего царства и вернуться. Он перенёс пальто на вешалку одним небрежным взмахом волшебной палочки и ответил, предвосхищая все вопросы:

— Бедняжка в своём биоме, немного успокоилась и больше не вырвется. Теперь я займусь тобой. Мне нужно собрать остатки мускуса с одежды, чтобы больше не побеспокоить сносорожиху.

«Или чтобы сносорожиха не побеспокоила нас». Якоб уже снял шлем, отбросил его в сторону и теперь возился с застёжками на щитке, правда, руки дрожали, поэтому получалось не очень.

Когда он закончил, Ньют направил палочку на ещё влажное масляное пятно на лацкане пиджака и рубашке. Мускус постепенно отделялся от волокон и перемещался обратно в пузырёк. Якоб снова случайно вдохнул тягучий сладковатый запах и по привычке мысленно разложил его на компоненты. Взбитые сливки, коньяк, какой-то очень сложный букет пряностей — от шафрана до гвоздики, хвоя, кожаный плащ, даже немного пудры… Обычное животное точно не могло так пахнуть, значит, вот она какая, фантастичность тварей Ньюта, даже в мускусе.

Ньют тем временем спрятал пузырёк на полке, расстегнул манжеты и слегка ослабил галстук. Якоб устроился на своём уже любимом месте — ящике с торфом для лунтелят. Раз Ньют молчал, то пришлось говорить самому:

— Ну и зверюга, здоровая такая! Я и не думал, что такие бывают. Представляю, какой там сносорог…  
— У сносорогов половой диморфизм не такой, как у большинства млекопитающих или птиц. Самки огромные, а самцы во много раз меньше, размером примерно с того бегемота, которого она заприметила первым в качестве партнёра.  
— Но мы-то с тобой меньше бегемотов, ты так точно. Как же она попалась на твою уловку?

Ньют посмотрел на него так внимательно, будто всерьёз сравнивал в уме его размеры с каким-нибудь бегемотом.

— Мне нравится твоя любознательность. Во время течки сознание сносорогов искажается. Они распознают только примитивные качества объектов: это живое и готово к спариванию, это живое, но является твоим соперником, это камень, это дерево, но не формы или видовую принадлежность. Зато у них обостряется обоняние. Сносорожиха почуяла сначала мускус на мне, затем на тебе. И, так как ты выплеснул на себя больше, то она сочла тебя более выгодной партией.  
— А я думал, это из-за того, что я ей больше понравился. В смысле, размерами ближе к сносрогу, — быстро выправил неосторожную шутку Якоб. Меньше всего ему хотелось задевать Ньюта даже такой вещью, как симпатии сносорожихи.

Ньют тактично промолчал, но снова пристально осмотрел его. Якобу стало немного неуютно, — может, Ньют всё-таки успел отреагировать на шутку, — и он поспешил перевести тему:

— Значит, она может этим рогом всё взорвать?  
— Всё. Железо, камень, другого сносорога.

Якоб сглотнул.

— Обычно самцы взрывают друг друга в период ухаживания, когда сражаются за внимание самки. Поэтому сносороги такие редкие.  
— А если бы она догнала меня, то тоже взорвала?  
— Нет, она считала тебя своим будущим половым партнёром. Думаю, просто раздавила бы.  
— Боже мой. Вот я бестолочь. А ты спас меня. Спасибо, Ньют.  
— Пустяки. В следующий раз, пожалуйста, не открывай, не нюхай и не пробуй ничего без моего разрешения.

«В следующий раз!» От этой фразы стало невыносимо хорошо. Ньют подошёл ближе, почти вплотную:

— Ты точно в порядке? Мне кажется, тебе тяжело дышать.  
— Разве?

Якоб оттянул ворот рубашки. «Надо же, этот парень замечает во мне больше, чем я сам». За целый день Якоб успел привыкнуть к тесноте костюма, а тут снова почувствовал всё то же, что и при первой примерке. Жилет сдавливал грудь, а штаны слишком сильно утягивали живот, особенно в сидячем положении. Он моргнул, мир вокруг колыхнулся как желе, а воздух казался приторным.

— Из-за одежды, наверное. Мне пришлось купить подержанный костюм в комиссионке, этот оказался самым большим.  
— Ты можешь расстегнуться, если тебе так будет удобнее. Видишь, я не соблюдаю приличия, значит, и тебе не нужно.

Якоб решил, что с человеком, который при нём раздевался, стесняться нечего, поэтому расстегнул пуговицы на жилете и наконец-то вздохнул свободно.

Некстати всплывшее воспоминание об обнажённом торсе теперь казалось немножко другим. Тогда Якоба обеспокоили и восхитили шрамы, теперь же он вспомнил и крепкие сухие мускулы, и особенно приятный оттенок загорелой кожи, с которой так сильно контрастировали белые и розовые рубцы. Ньют был чертовски красивым, что уж там скрывать. Что в одежде, что без неё.

— Мы обычно носим мантии. Под них следует надевать костюм, но я бы с радостью ходил в пижаме. Неудобная одежда так мешает. Не можешь ни спокойно работать, ни отдыхать, пока что-то сдавливает… Мне показалось или ты хрипишь? И дышишь тяжело?  
— Нет, что ты…  
— Я должен посмотреть. Ты позволишь немного раздеть тебя?

Ньют торопливо расстегнул жилет и пуговицы на его рубашке, действительно облегчая дыхание. Якоб прогнал шальную мысль, что и штаны бы сдёрнул с удовольствием. Казалось, что сейчас идеальное всего он почувствовал бы себя голым.

Ньют задрал сорочку и приложил ладонь к середине груди. Прикосновение теплых мозолистых ладоней расслабляло. Якоб снова подумал, что из Ньюта получился бы хороший врач, внимательный, заботливый, прикосновения которого не вызывают неприязни.

— Нет, видимо, показалось. Я не знаю, какие у маглов бывают побочные эффекты от вдыхания сносорожьего мускуса. У нас ведь разная физиология, и то, что безопасно для волшебника, может быть вредно для тебя. Но, кажется, ты в порядке.

Ньют будто случайно скользнул пальцами по груди и задел сосок. С ними вечно так было, стоит даже легонько коснуться, как они твердеют. Обычно было щекотно и неприятно, но тут Якоб ощутил лёгкое возбуждение. Новые реакции пугали и волновали одновременно. Ньют сжал его грудь, снова коснулся кончиками пальцев соска, на этот раз намеренно. Другую руку положил на талию, вернее, на то место, где могла бы быть талия, и сжал.

В мыслях пронеслись обжигающие воспоминания о любовных зельях, приворотах и других колдовских штучках из сказок для детей и взрослых. «Нет, приятель, не виляй уж, ты всегда был такой. Ньют тебе сразу понравился, вот только ты боялся признаться сам себе. Давай же, хотя бы раз в жизни будь честным сам с собой». Якоб не знал, откуда берутся эти мысли в голове, слишком строгие и отрывистые, как приказы. Он не понимал, что делает, но облизнул верхнюю губу и приоткрыл рот. Ньют, впрочем, его сигналов не понял — видимо, брачные игры людей не входили в сферу научного интереса магозоологов. Пришлось притянуть его к себе за отворот жилета, чтобы поцеловать. Ньют сначала замер, а затем подался вперёд. Вскоре он жадно отвечал на поцелуи, продолжая ласкать его грудь. Может, представлял на его месте знойную леди, может, действительно хотел его так же сильно.

— Ты позволишь?

Ньют надавил ему на плечи, заставляя откинуться назад на ящике. Когда он только освободил пуговицу от петельки, Якоб не смог сдержать стон. Ньют стянул его штаны до колен и теперь гладил бока и живот. В том месте, где пояс натёр, кожа стала особенно чувствительной. Пальцы скользили по этой ребристой борозде, даря долгожданное облегчение и негу. Ньют чередовал нежные и почти невесомые касания со стискиванием. Некстати всплыло сравнение с тестом, и Якоб поспешил изгнать его из своей головы, потому что оно всё портило.

— Мерлин, какой ты мягкий. Ничего, что я тебя так трогаю?  
— Трогай, пожалуйста.

Ньют поцеловал его чуть выше пупка, и боже, прикосновение губ было ещё приятнее. У Якоба закружилась голова, он уже не мог следить за их передвижениями, ему казалось, что весь живот и бёдра у него украшены влажными поцелуями.

Ньют стянул с него штаны и опустился на землю. Гладил ноги: коленки нежнее, а бёдра сильнее и требовательнее, стискивал, казалось, до красных отметин. Ньют отстегнул носки с подтяжек и поцеловал то место, где тоже натёрло. Якоб чуть приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть. Казалось, что на ногах чуть ниже подтяжек тёмно-розовые браслеты.

— Можно?

Якоб не стал уточнять, что именно, он был ко всему готов. Ньют расстегнул пуговицы на ширинке и вытащил член. Прикосновение жёстких пальцев к головке было не очень приятным, но когда Ньют сжимал его полностью и двигал рукой, то вполне себе… вполне себе божественно.

Рот Ньюта его завораживал. Ему ужасно хотелось почувствовать эти мягкие губы и язык в деле, но он словно забыл, какими словами просить о таком. И казалось, что они разрушат всё, и это прекрасное видение разобьётся. И будто кто-то внутри него не выдержал и простонал хрипло:

— Ньют… Можешь ртом, пожалуйста?  
— Я думал, ты не попросишь.

Будничный тон совсем не портил происходящего, а даже наоборот. Ньют лизнул головку и взял член в рот полностью. Собственные стоны звенели в ушах, как будто принадлежали не ему. Казалось, что их слышно даже снаружи чемодана. Якоб хотел взъерошить Ньюту волосы, но не мог пошевелить рукой, тело словно онемело от обрушившейся на него любви. Якоб любил всех своих бывших женщин, со всеми был щедр на ласки, но никогда ни одна из них не проявляла к нему столько внимания. 

Свободной рукой Ньют гладил и сжимал живот, бока, колени, бёдра. Наконец он отпустил его член, хотя до разрядки было уже недолго, взъерошил длинную чёлку и проговорил:

— Я не могу больше. Мне тоже надо.

Якоб кивнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы в последний момент не захотеть вернуть всё назад. Ньют, кажется, наколдовал что-то, чтобы всё получилось. Якоб никогда до этого не думал, как оно происходит у парней или пар, которые любят разнообразие. Но почему-то считал, что сначала должны быть пальцы, поэтому даже не поверил, когда почувствовал внутри себя скользящую горячую плоть. Ньют подхватил его под коленями и замер, чтобы они оба привыкли к ощущениям.

— Слишком тесно. Я даже не думал. Ты такой…

Якоб закусил губу и сам толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, как уж получилось. Слова только мешали. Ему нравилось, что они не называют вещи, а говорят как стыдливые монахи, решившие нарушить весь свой устав разом. С каждым движением он всё сильнее терял ощущение реальности. Якоб уже не обращал внимания на то, что ящик довольно жёсткий и стоило бы выбрать другое место, а просто наслаждался. Он не мог понять, чего конкретно хочет, но точно хотел большего.

— Сильнее, Ньют, пожалуйста. Не жалей меня.

Друг как будто только этого и ждал. Он упёрся коленом в ящик и стал вколачиваться в полную мощь. Ньют оказался довольно сильным, и даже его, не самого гибкого человека, и с большим брюхом, смог сложить почти что пополам и прижать колени к груди. 

Ньют схватил его за руку и положил на ногу так, чтобы Якоб сам мог удерживать себя под коленями. Ладони скользили по коже, Якоб впервые почувствовал настоящую досаду из-за живота, который мешал. Свободной рукой Ньют ласкал его член.

— Тише, прошу тебя.

Якоб услышал собственные стоны, перерастающие во всхлипы, и почувствовал, что по щекам действительно потекли слёзы. Ньют остановился и спросил:

— Тебе больно?

Якоб снова не смог ответить, не успел, вскинулся, внезапно почувствовав себя лёгким, как пёрышко. Он кончил раньше Ньюта, с его членом в заднице, заласканный, как никогда в жизни, зарёванный, со сползшими носками и совершенно счастливый. Якоб услышал сдавленный стон и почувствовал, как в живот ткнулась горячая головка. Сперма размазывалась по коже, стекая по особенно чувствительному месту, куда раньше впивалась резинка от белья. Якоб ощутил какое-то странное движение в воздухе, а затем семя с живота и головки члена исчезло. Он открыл глаза. Ньют направлял на него палочку и смотрел, слегка склонив голову набок. Палочка нежно ткнулась в живот, но никакого ожидаемого чуда не произошло. 

— Какой ты мягкий, — повторил Ньют. — Я бы целую вечность любовался.  
— Я не против.

Якоб не мог вернуть комплимент, хотя обычно находил нужные слова с лёгкостью. Мысли вязли как в сиропе. Ньют снова что-то наколдовал, чтобы они оба были чистые. Запах мускуса сменился лёгким ароматом мяты и лимона. Потом Ньют помогал ему одеться, потому что руки снова не слушались. Якоб крепко обнял его и прижался щекой к груди. Ньют гладил его по волосам. Ощущение чего-то неправильного постепенно вытесняло все остальные.

— Сносорожий мускус влияет на магов и маглов одинаково, вот что я тебе скажу. Подобный эффект имеет разновидность любовных зелий, помогающих раскрепоститься.  
— Любовное зелье?  
— Если бы не мускус, я бы не решился, даже если бы ты более откровенно заигрывал со мной.  
— Я бы тоже, честно говоря. Знаешь, меня с детства учили, что сначала нужно долго ухаживать, узнать друг друга получше… Хотя я тебе всю свою жизнь пересказал, пока мы шли к Центральному парку. А вот ты, Ньют, для меня сплошная загадка. А чтобы сразу в койку, я бы себе такого ни с одним человеком не позволил, особенно с тем, кто мне очень нравится. А ты мне нравишься.

Якоб вдруг смутился своей откровенности, видимо, мускус напоследок нанёс сокрушительный удар по его сдержанности. Ньют поцеловал его в лоб, снова обнял и проговорил тихо:

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься.  
— Теперь ты знаешь, как работает сносорожий мускус. Хочешь это записать?

Ньют стиснул его сильнее.

— Давай чуть попозже. Не могу сейчас тебя отпустить.

Раздался гулкий стук, разносящийся по всему миру внутри чемодана. Ньют резко отпустил его, едва не оттолкнув, и отступил назад.

— Ты ждёшь кого-то в гости?

Ньют даже не улыбнулся. Его напряжение тут же передалось Якобу. Всё-таки не стоило так оставлять чемодан посреди парка, мало ли что.

— Я пойду первый, а ты поднимайся за мной. Вряд ли нам есть о чём беспокоиться.  
— В тот раз ты тоже так говорил. Хотя на стук сносорожихи не очень похоже, так что, наверное, волноваться и правда не о чем.

Только теперь Ньют всё-таки улыбнулся, коротко и светло — как будто на мгновение выглянуло солнце — сильно сжал руку Якоба и отпустил, схватил пальто и поднялся по лестнице.


End file.
